March break trip to India
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Raven, Robin, Rosalie and Reneseme go to India on their march break trip and they meet one of Raven's mother's friends who live in India, and Stacey's x boyfriend is in a mood to kill newcomers like Raven and her family. Can the Grayson family stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie is now 6 years old, Reneseme is now 4 years old and Violet is now 11 months old and Raven and Robin were thinking of plans for their children in the march break.

"So Raven, where can we go for the march break?"

"My mother knows Stacy and she lives in India, so why not we go to India. The kids will learn new things there."

"Great idea Raven, I bet they'll be kids at their age to play with."

"Yeah, let's plan that for march break." Raven replied.

"But what about Violet?"

"She'll be staying with her grandmother."

"So it will be just me, you, Rosalie and Reneseme. Why can't Violet come with us?"

"I just don't know if she's ready, because she's just a baby. She's never been on the T ship since after she was born."

"Yeah, it has been almost a year since that happened, well things will work out that way."

"We'll tell the kids as soon as we see them." Raven then saw Rosalie and Reneseme in their mother's bedroom.

"Mommy sure loves everything to do with Frozen."

"She loves Elsa Reneseme."

"Rosalie, Reneseme. We both have things to tell you."

"What is it?"

"What have you and daddy planed for us to do in the march break?"

"We sure do, we're going to India."

"What?" Reneseme asked.

"I've never have been on a plane before." Rosalie added.

"Nope, but you and Reneseme have been on T ship lots of times. But this time we're taking a plane to go down to India."

"Why are we going there?"

"Because your grandmother has a friend name Stacey who lives in India who is looking forward into seeing me for her first time in a very long time."

"Does your mom and Stacey know each other for a while?"

"Yes, they were friends when they were your age Rose."

"They're looking forward to see daddy and us."

"Yes she is."

"Has grandma tolled her so much about us?"

"I bet she has, she'll be looking forward to seeing you guys."

"So when do we leave?"

"On friday march 8th on a friday witch I will pick up you two and Violet early, and the plane leaves at midnight so we'll be there at 10 pm. So that means we'll be back on monday at 6am and you'll be back at school on a wednesday after march break."

"Wow! we're going to India!"

"But mommy, what if someone bad tries to hurt us."

"All the people in India will know we're Teen Titans, so they won't have any issue at all with us around."

"That's good."

The next day before Violet's first birthday Rosalie wanted to ask mommy about what India is like.

"Mommy, what is India like?"

"I have no idea because I have never been to India, but what I look online they have nice buildings. Some parts are bad."

"Like what?"

"I heard a man got mad at his daughter, and he killed her."

"That's awful mommy, please don't die like that or daddy." Rosalie started to cry in Raven's cloak.

"I won't die like that Rosalie, I will keep everyone safe. No one never messes with me when someone's in danger."

"Why?"

"Because I have a family to look after, daddy has that job too."

"So who will be leader for now?"

"Terra wil lbe leader til we all get back from India."

"Will you bring your phone?"

"Yes, I have passwords for my phone for wherever I go."

"Can you tell me, what connections you get that has the passwords for them?"

"I have one for Titans tower, one for outside of Titans tower, one for south america, africa, europe, Australia and one for Asia."

"So if they're the passwords that are outside the Titans tower, you get internet there?"

"Yep, daddy has that too." Raven replied.

"Wow, so we'll be able to call our friends if we're not around here?"

"Yep, that's right. I'll tell your teacher about this trip and Reneseme's."

"Thanks mommy, but will grandma take Violet to day care like you do?"

"Sure she will, and so far your little sister is very healthy."

"She is not sick mommy, but what if she gets sick while we're in India?"

"Grandma will take care of that Rosalie, I knew she would." Raven replied.

After Rosalie, Reneseme and Violet were picked up by Robin and Raven early they were packing their things to go to India.

"Let me see; I got my pink cloaks, bath things, movies to watch, books, my breyer horses, and some extra breyers that I have, frozen dolls, and some extra dolls I have and I also have some pictures of my family." Rosalie dragged her bag into her parents's room that has Reneseme's bag too.

"Why did you pack so many movies, they're in english."

"I know they are mommy."

"We'll be learning hindi, and movies we'll be watching are in hindi." Raven replied.

"But we can teach some people in India how to speak in english."

"We can, but hindi is another language that is spoken in India. You and Reneseme will learn that language so fast."

"Where's daddy?"

"He's dropping Violet off at grandma's while we're gone."

"So mommy, when does the plane leave?"

"At midnight, so we'll be leaving as soon as daddy gets home."

At midnight Raven and Robin with the children were on the plane and on their way to India. Rosalie and Reneseme were listening to music.

"No kicking young man." a mother said to her son as Rosalie's seat has been kicked by a boy behind her seat.

"I wanna make you STOP KICKING ME!" Rosalie screamed as she was about to attack as Raven tackled her.

"Rosalie, you don't scream in the plane." Raven looked at the scared boy and mother "I'm so sorry about my daughter."

"But he was kicking me seat, and it was hurting my back."

"Shh, calm down Rosalie." Raven held Rosalie in her arms til she was calm.

"Why did you have to hold me like that mommy?"

"You were going crazy, and I just didn't want you to hurt anyone."

"You could have got hurts."

"But I didn't, it's a mother's instinct that they have for their children. I have that because I love you and Reneseme and care about you and your sister." Raven then notice that Reneseme was sleeping.

"Tired girl your sister is, I better get some sleep too. Daddy will wake us up when we are landing in India."

"Ok, goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie woke up at 6 am and saw that they're in India finally.

"Mom wake up."

"It feels like I've been on this plane forever." Raven yawned as Reneseme woke Robin up.

"We'll be landing in India in a few minutes."

"We're finally landing."

"I've been sleeping for a while, I fought I was dreaming." Robin replied.

"So mommy, where would we be going?"

"We'll be at a area where a person will take us to a house in India. and we'll get settled in there."

"This will be fun mommy."

"It sure will Rose."

After getting off the plane, the Graysons were in a house that they'll be staying in for the march break.

"Ok Mr Grayson and Ms Grayson, this is the house you'll be staying. So you have two children with you?"

"Three, the other one's with her grandma."

"Ok, so is any of your kids allergic to anything?"

"Nope, not that we know of." Robin replied.

"If any of allergic reaction comes up on your stay here, just let me know. And otherwise, you're all good. So here's your keys."

"Why are you giving us two?"

"One for the husband and one for the wife, it's so if any of you have to go in here for a reason. You won't take keys from one person so you both won't have to borrow keys from each other, because you have your own."

"Thanks, we'll be out for breakfast in a few minutes."

"Ok then, here's my phone number if you need me."

"Ok, here's my phone number and Raven's phone number. Call us on our cells if you need one of us."

"Ok thanks Rachel and Richard Grayson."

"No problem, see you later."

"Good bye, and I'll see you later I hope."

After the guy left the Graysons unpacked their things and got everything sorted out.

"Mommy look." Rosalie pointed out as she saw nice designs on the rugs.

"Yes Rose we see that, India has very nice designs here." Raven replied as Reneseme saw the tv in the living room.

"Mommy, look at the tv. It's like our home."

"It sure does, that tv play movies and show but it's in hindi." Robin replied as he and Robin sat on the couch.

"So comfy, feels like my room again."

"Mommy, daddy look. They have a DVD player to play the movies we brought with us."

"They do, I wonder what does the kitchen looks like."

"Then girls, let's go there." Robin replied as he and Raven fell as they raced to the kitchen.

"The girls won this time."

"This was like the good times Rae, we used to race each other for things."

"Mommy, the kitchen is amazing. Bigger than our one back at home."

"It's nicer and bigger."

"Check this out Robin, they've got a garden in the back yard."

"Oh wow, look at that. We don't have a garden like that."

"And the weather is making me hot."

"It's warm here in India girls, it feels like spring and summer mixed together."

"Back where we live is very cold."

"But it'll get warm there soon I hope, I wish we have a house like this." Raven sighed as the girls ran upstairs to their parents's bedroom.

"Look at your room mommy, it's so nice like ours."

"It does, so let's go get breakfast."

"Sure mommy, let's go."

Walking around the Indian town they saw a nice fancy restaurant to have breakfast there.

"Look mommy, can we eat at that place."

"What is it called?"

"Jewel Indiana."

"That's cool, ok Reneseme we can eat here."

Inside the restaurant the girls saw yummy Indian food.

"It smells nice." Raven sighed as Rosalie started to be a little nosy by looking at the food and she was getting to nosy that Raven had to grab her "Come on Rose, let's get our food. And let's not be nosy."

"Ok mom, can we get into trouble by doing that?"

"You can, you always have to be careful Rosalie. And that has to do with everything we do, it's a risk of things."

"Welcome to Jewel Indiana, what would you like to have?"

"What do they have here in India?"

"We have pancakes, Indian rice cakes, we have everything here."

"Wow, I would like to have pancakes with strawberries with whip cream, and a drink I will have is milk."

"Ok."

"Can you put allot of it on my oldest daughter's pancakes please? she loves it so much."

"Ok, and what will her sister would like?"

"I would like scrambled eggs with a milkshake."

"Ok I got that."

"I would like same thing for what my oldest daughter has, but the drink I will have is strawberry milkshake." Raven said.

"I got that."

"And me will be; chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and chocolate chips on top and the drink will be Indian tea."

"Ok, your food will be here soon."

"Mommy, I just gotta use the washroom." Rosalie said.

"Ok it's over where the backroom is." Raven pointed out as Rosalie walked to the bathroom.

After a few minutes Rosalie got out of the bathroom and bumped into a Indian man.

"Oops, I'm so sorry for bumping into you."

"यह, मैं या तो आप ठीक जान नहीं देखा है."

"What does that mean?"

"It means; It's ok sweetheart, I didn't see you either in hindi."

"What's your name?" Rosalie asked.

"My name's Roberto, nice to meet you." he shook Rosalie's hand.

"I'm Rosalie, and it's so nice to meet you." Rosalie and Roberto were taking as Raven and Robin listened to Rosalie and Roberto's conversation.

"Who is our daughter taking to?"

"I don't know, but he sounds nice."

"Raven you can't be sure if he's nice or not, we'll wait and see what happens."

"Mommy, Reneseme and daddy. This is my new Indian friend name Roberto."

"Hello there, I'm sorry about that your daughter bumped into me."

"It's ok, we're here for our march break vacation."

"I see, so the kids are off from school?"

"Yep, That's Rosalie our daughter."

"Is the dark green cloak girl her sister?"

"Yep, that's Reneseme. I'm Robin and this is my wife Raven." Raven and Robin shook hands with Roberto.

"I speak english and hindi."

"Wow, I can speak 8 languages when I learn hindi I'll learn 9 languages." Raven replied.

"Cool, I wish I met someone whoever can do that."

"I speak english, Canadian french, German, I know a few Japanese words, Korean, Italian, and Brazilian portuguese and Mexican spanish."

"Wow, you'll learn hindi here my friends. It's cool."

"Do you work here Roberto?"

"I sure do Reneseme, I work here til noon. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Maybe we will, Rosalie I think we should let Roberto go for now. But we'll talk to him later."

"Ok, see you later Roberto."

"बाद में आप लोगों को देखने."

"That means see you guys later in hindi." Raven replied to her children."

"Can you speak hindi mommy?"

"A little bit, I can say daughter in hindi."

"Can we heard it mommy."

"Ok Rosalie, don't laugh it it's bad. graysons के परिवार के तीन बच्चों की है"

"Cool mommy, I wish Violet was here with us."

"I wish she saw with us too."

After breakfast the Graysons were in the house til a knock was at their door.

"Hello Roberto."

"Hello there Raven, can I use something from you for a minute."

"Ok what do you need?"

"I need a knife because my friend's having a birthday party, and she needs one."

"Do you mean a cake cutter?" Raven asked as she pulled out one from the droors.

"Yep, that's what I'm taking for now."

"Sure, you'l bring it back later."

"I will, if I forget I'll bring it back as soon as I can."

"Thanks Roberto, see you later." Raven shut the door behind Roberto as Robin was sweeping the floor.

"What did Roberto want?"

"He just wanted to borrow the cake cutter from us." Raven replied.

"We should take the kids and take a tour around India."

"We'll see what will the children there are like, maybe they'll play with our children."

"Yeah, maybe they will."

Raven and Robin took the kids and walked around the town in India as Raven and Robin saw children playing around.

"Look mommy and daddy, they're children at out age."

"Go say hello and play with them."

"Wow, are you two Teen Titans?"

"We're part of the team yes." Rosalie replied.

"My name's Sova."

"I'm Rosalie and this is my sister Reneseme."

"It's nice to meet both of you." Sova replied.

"Thanks, it's very nice to meet you too."

"Those kids are really liking India."

"They sure are Raven, it's nice to get out of the tower once in a while." Robin then kissed Raven as a lady bumped into Raven.

"Oops, I'm so sorry about that."

"It's ok, are you Stacey? my mom's childhood friend?"

"Yes I am, so you're Raven right?"

"Yep."

"You're married to Richard Grayson and had three children?"

"Yep, two kids are with us and the other one is with her grandma." Raven replied.

"Your mother has been talking so much about you and your family life right now."

"It's nice to meet you in such a long time Stacey." Raven said.

"We're very happy that you have came here, my daughter named Sova is 5 years old. And I am very glad she's now friends with Rosalie and Reneseme, are they your children?"

"Yes they are."

"I saw Roberto with a cake cutter, he was cutting the cake at someone's birthday party at the Jewel Indiana."

"I let him use that."

"Hello Raven, here's your cake cutter. I washed it before I gave it back to you."

"Thanks Roberto, why is there a little blood on it?"

"I cut myself on the finger, but it'll be ok."

"Ok thanks for borrowing it." Raven said.

"No problem, I'll catch you guys later."

Later on in evening Rosalie was eating her chocolate bar witch is areo which Roberto came over to see what was going on.

"Hello Rosalie, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, my family learn hindi allot today."

"That's good, what kind of candy is that that you're eating?"

"Areo, this is where my mom and dad buys when me and Reneseme are at the Titans tower." Rosalie said.

"Can I have a piece?"

"I have lots of them, have one." Rosalie passed a areo bar to Roberto as he opened it and took a bite out of it.

"Rosalie, I love this kind of chocolate so much. It's yummy."

"You'll have to come to the Titans tower one day, and you'll have more of that kind of chocolate where that one came from."

"I sure will have to someday."

"Do you have a day off tomorrow?"

"Yep I do, so maybe I can come here tomorrow for breakfast and have some of your food that you eat at home."

"Sure, is that ok daddy?"

"I don't see why Roberto can't have breakfast with us."

"I'll show up at your house at 8 am so I can give you time to get up and get ready for breakfast."

"Ok sounds good to me, see you tomorrow Roberto." Robin replied.

Later at night Robin as put her daughters to bed when Raven was out of the shower.

"Roberto's coming here for breakfast tomorrow morning at 8 am."

"I see, well Robin since the kids are asleep we'll talk about him."

"Yeah, I think we should."

"So we just know something's up with Roberto."

"Yeah, I knew about what's up with him too."

"He's been lying."

"I knew he is lying to me and you, look at the pictures on my phone. The first picture was the cake cutter had blood and then the bandage that had no blood on it when I take it off of Roberto."

"So he's lying about the fact that he cut himself, I'll talk to the Indian police and see if they know him. I knew something's up around here."

"We should tell the kids and warn them about what's going on."

"I think we should Raven, so they will know about Roberto."

"We'll tell them in the morning or sometime tomorrow."

"You can tell Rosalie and I will tell Reneseme, and after we talk to them we'll find some more clues about Roberto."

"We will have to find the clues, Roberto's lying to us so fair and I don't even like it at all."

"Me neither Robin, I'm just worried about the kids and ourselves."

"We have to talk to the kids about it."

"Sometime tomorrow, we will have to."

It was Sunday morning and Rosalie was watching TV with Reneseme as Raven was texting her friends and sending them pictures of the clues they have found so far.

"I wonder what will the others say about this?"

"They'll say something Raven, but we'll keep our kids safe." Robin replied as he and his wife heard a knock on the door "That must be Roberto." Raven opened the door and saw Roberto who had brought them coffee for the grownups and hot chocolate for the children.

"Hello there, I went to Tim Hortons on the way where and I brought coffee for you to and hot chocolate for the kids."

"Thank you so much, and this is what I drink." Robin took his coffee from Roberto as Raven took her coffee.

"I don't drink coffee very much, but sometimes I do."

"Where's Rosalie and Reneseme?" Roberto asked.

"They're in the living room."

"Ok thanks Mr Grayson."

"Raven, look at his shirt at the back." Robin pointed it out as Raven saw blood stains on his shirt.

"I'll get a picture of that."

"Here's your hot chocolate girls."

"Thank you Roberto."

"Yeah, thank you allot."

"It was my pleasure girls."

"Roberto, there's blood stains on your shirt. Would you like to borrow one of Robin's shirts?"

"Sure, I was going to ask you that too." Raven went to her and Robin's room and got a new shirt that is white, once she grabbed that shirt she went back down stairs and gave the shirt to Roberto.

"Thanks Raven, now on my way here people were saying why is there blood on my shirt."

"Are you ok? did you cut yourself?"

"It's a little cut, but I'll be ok." Raven is knowing that Roberto's lying to her.

"So do you want eggs and bacon?"

"Sure Robin, I'll sit on the couch and hang out with Rosalie and Reneseme."

"We'll be in the kitchen of you need is." Raven replied as she sneak out of the house and went to the Indian police station.

"Where's mommy daddy?"

"I guess she's gone for a walk."

In the streets of India, Raven went to the Indian police station which is across from the breakfast place where Roberto works.

"Hello there young lady, how may I help you?"

"Hello there officer..."

"Officer Savanna, how may I help you?"

"I really need to talk to you about something, this has been going on since the first day we got to India."

"What's going on?"

"Do you know anyone named Roberto? he works at that breakfast place across from you."

"I do know who Roberto is, I had breakfast there a couple times when he was working there." Savanna said.

"He's been lying to me and Robin, he's seeing us and my girls allot." Raven pulled out her phone and showed the pictures to Savanna.

"I know him very well."

"I didn't know that?"

"He's not a nice guy, he's very mean to everybody in India. And people who are outside of India.

"You mean, people who visit India who are not Indian?"

"Yes, I knew he was doing that since his girlfriend passed away 3 months ago in a car accident."

"So I saw blood stains on his shirt, so does he hurt people?"

"Yes he does, I've seen it before. He beats up children and kidnaps them, same with teenagers with adults he kills them."

"Why does he do that stuff?" Raven showed the blood stained shirt to Savanna as she took the shirt from Raven.

"I saw him killing a 40 year old lady yesterday, it was at night. So you can't trust him, he's just very mean."

"Does he do anything beside hurting and killing people?"

"Yes, he gossips, spreads rumors, he talks rude to other people and he also take pictures of people and makes fun of them." Savanna replied.

"Oh my god, that's awful. I feel bad for those Indian people whom got their feelings hurt by Roberto." Raven replied as she was shocked "Does he makes Indian girls cry?"

"He makes allot of them cry, I've seen parents telling me about this stuff. And I'm not happy about it."

"I knew about Roberto's lies, I knew about it from my powers. I felt butterflies from my stomach just thinking about him, it feels like I wanna puke."

"I'm feeling the same way Raven, but we tried to catch him but he always gets away with it."

"Well, not on my watch this time. Me and Robin will take a look around at the breakfast store at night so we can see what Roberto does with these Indian people."

"Thank you Raven, so what's your real name?"

"Rachel Grayson, my husband's Richard Grayson."

"Ok I will write them done, and I'll give you my cell to call me once you found a few more things."

"Ok Savanna, I'll give you my and Robin's phone number to give one of us a call if something's on."

"Ok Rachel, I'll keep a eye on Roberto tonight. And you and Robin deal for what's in that breakfast place, he has a secret room which no one has ever been in there besides Roberto." Savanna replied.

"Well me and Robin will get in that room, I don't care what he says to me. But I will tell you more info about it."

"Thanks Rachel Grayson, I notice you have two children."

"Yes I do, with me. My third one's at home with her grandmother."

"Ok, we'll keep a eye on your kids. I can look after them at your house tonight while you and Robin go look in that breakfast place into the room that only Roberto's allowed in."

"Thank you so much, I'll tell Robin about this right when I get home. I wonder if Roberto's gone home by the time I get home?" Raven walked out of the Indian police station and she went straight home.

By the time Raven got home Roberto was gone.

"Where's Roberto?"

"He's gone home."

"Ok Robin, I spoke to a Indian police named Savanna. She'll help us deal with Roberto about his lies and everything, I got more info about what he does." Raven replied as Rosalie and Reneseme were running around upstairs.

"What info did you get from Savanna?"

"Roberto's a murder."

"What?" Robin was very shocked "You gotta be kidding me."

"I'm serious about this one Robin."

"So what does he do Raven?"

"He kills Indian people, he kidnaps teenagers and children, I'm very worried about us and our children. That's what's bugging me the most, and if we knew about this we won't be here. It was the guy that Rosalie was talking to yesterday when we first got here and at the breakfast place across from the Indian police station."

"I knew something was up, you knew it first but then this all wraps up to be the real Roberto himself."

"Savanna said she will come to our house tonight to look after the kids while we go inside the breakfast place and see what is Roberto hiding from everyone here in India."

"Let's do that Raven."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that night Robin and Raven went to Jewel Indiana breakfast place where the doors were opened by Raven's powers.

"Let's take a look around, maybe there's clues to see what Roberto's doing now." Raven and Robin looked over and under things to look for that could help them find out what's Roberto doing."

"Raven, I found a room at the back." Robin called as Raven went to one of the back rooms and it was a room with guns, knifes, and Raven saw Indian and not Indian women heads were on the wall.

"Oh my F***ing god, this disgusting. He cuts of Indian and not Indian women's heads off."

"I know right, this is what Roberto's doing."

"So that's the reason why, he doesn't want anyone to be snooping in this room. I feel so bad for those people who got their heads cut off by him."

"Same here Raven."

"Just wait til the Indian police sees this." Raven took a picture from her phone of Indian and not Indian women heads, she took another picture of the guns and knifes that he uses.

"Look Raven, you better feel more sorry." Robin called out from another room as Raven saw Indian children between the ages 5 to 12 in prison cells, they were starving. Robin felt sorry and mad about what Roberto has done to them, Raven felt like they were butterflies in her stomach when she looks at the children who were missing their parents. Raven took a picture from her phone of children's ages 5 to 12 starving, they can clearly see the bones sticking out of them.

"This is awful for what Roberto's doing, those poor Indian children."

"We'll have to deal with Roberto first, then we'll set them free."

"We miss our parents."

"मेरे और मेरे दोस्तों हमारे माता पिता की याद आती है."

"What did she say Raven?"

"A little Indian girl said, that she and her friends misses their parents in hindi."

"वह आप को खिलाने करता है?"

"What does that mean?"

"Does he feed you, in hindi." Raven replied.

"उन्होंने कहा कि हमें केवल दो भोजन एक दिन खिलाती है, और यह कि वह क्या कर रहा है की खराब है."

"What did she say Raven in hindi?"

"He feeds us only two meals a day, and this is bad of what he is doing. That's what she said in hindi."

"This is awful, we'll tell the Indian police about this." Raven look at Robin "Roberto needs to be stopped."

"You're right Raven, I wonder who's next? I hope it's not us or the kids."

"You don't know what he'll do next, but he's not my kind of guy to hang out with." Raven looked around the other room and saw teeangers at age 13 to 18 Indian teenagers starving but longer, some of them were dying and a few were dead. Raven got a picture on her phone of teenage Indian people starving and they were dying of hunger.

"Raven, look at all those teenagers. They're so hungry, those poor people. I feel so sorry for them."

"What has Roberto done to them?"

"He's only feeding them only one meal a day, and this isn't healthy so this is what Roberto is doing to children. And he is only killing the adults."

"I knew this would come up."

"We'll show these pictures to Savanna and show them, what we saw in this room." Raven said as the clock said 6 o clock.

"We better get out of here, before Roberto sees us in this room." Robin replied as Raven got her and Robin ran out of the breakfast place before Roberto got there, before they left Raven closed the room behind her and Raven and Robin went back to their house.

Later on that morning Raven and Robin with their children were walking to see Stacey with her child Sova and their two horses.

"Hey there guys."

"Hello Sova, hello Stacey."

"These are my horses."

"Mommy, what breed are these two horses?" Rosalie asked as she was petting a chestnut horse.

"Those breeds of horses that are in India are called Marwari, their ears are curved and they make a heart."

"What are they're names?"

"Their names are Jewel and Anna."

"They're mares?"

"Yes they are, would Raven like to ride Jewel for a bit? She's been not ridden after she hurt her leg and I want you to be sure she's doing ok."

"Ok, I'll do that. Robin you'll take the kids for a ride on Anna."

"Ok Raven, let me know if Roberto has more things to say."

"I will."

Around the city Raven was walking on Jewel and she wasn't limping at all, she was doing much better when Roberto saw Raven and the horse.

"हैलो रेवेन."

"हैलो रॉबर्टो."

"So Raven, how's your family doing?"

"Very well thanks Raven, so I want to ask you something. Do you have horses?"

"Yep three of them, well one belongs to my mother." Raven replied as Jewel has her ears forward and listening to Roberto and Raven's talking voices.

"Cool, can I see what they look like?"

"Sure." Raven got her phone and she showed Roberto her pictures of the horses she has at where she lives "This is my mother's Canadian warmblood."

"He's cute."

"Yep, his name is Max." Raven pulled up another picture of another horse on her phone "This is Robin and Reneseme's horse, his name is Lachlan."

"So cute, I wish I have a horse like that."

Raven then pulled out another picture of a horse on her phone "This is my and Rosalie's horse, her name is Jazz."

"They're so cute, I used to have a horse when I was young."

"You did? that's cool." Raven sighed as Jewel knew something was up with Roberto.

"Yeah, my parents had a horse called Halo. And he was a gelding and we had him for years, I was riding ever since I was a young boy and when I was 17 years old. My dad got a new job at Tamil Nadu, and he didn't have enough money to get there. So we had to sell him, and it was hard for me to let him go because he was my campanian. And I loved him with all my heart, I still miss him; but I will always remember him."

"That's sad that you had to let him go, I had a campanian that was like him. He was a dog, and he was a Rottweiler and his name was Buster and he was never mean to me or my friends or anyone that I know. He would only fight bad people who would try to hurt me, til he got old and he was walking funny at age 14 and me and Robin had to put him down. He was in so much pain, I couldn't bare it. My heart was broken when it was time to choose and I had no other choice but to put him to sleep. But he will always be in my heart."

"I know how it feels Raven, when you get very touched with someone you're in love with. It gets very hard to let him go or had to what had to be done."

"I started riding horses when I was 11 years old, I rode Jazz, Max and Lachlan so that's why I bought them all. Because I love them so much as Rosalie, Reneseme and Robin do."

"Wow, so how old are you now?"

"21 and I have three girls right now, my husband makes girls and not boys."

"It's because everyone is different, he just wants girls. That's might be all he wants to do with you." Roberto replied.

"Yeah, you know Robin. He's a smart leader of the Teen Titans."

"Well Raven I better get going, I have another shift for someone. So I'll catch you later."

"Ok then, bye Roberto." Raven started to canter back to Stacey's farms when she knew what was in Roberto's mind right now "It's Monday now, so Roberto's up to no good that my mind sees." Raven patted Jewel's neck as she cantered back to where her friends are.

Later on that night Rosalie and Reneseme were watching tv when Raven's phone ranged and it was her mother."

"Hello?"

"Hello Raven, how's it going with your family in India?"

"Very good, and not so good."

"Why? what's wrong Raven?" Arella asked.

"On the fist day in India, we met this guy name Roberto and he's a murder."

"I saw those pictures on facebook and I was shocked about it, I knew something was up in India."

"Yeah, I hope he's not going to kill me and Robin and the kids."

"I know how upset you are about this, you said on facebook you were very careful about who you talk to in India."

"I understand that mommy, this is freaking me out of what Roberto's doing to people in India."

"Your friends saw them on facebook and they were all shocked about it."

"I saw them when I was on facebook this morning, they were all shocked about it." Raven replied.

"And how's Stacey and her daughter Sova doing?"

"Very well thank you mommy, and how's Violet?"

"She's getting bigger Raven, and she's doing very well."

"That's good, tell her that mommy and daddy with her sisters said we love her."

"I will tell her that Raven, so good night sweetheart."

"Night mother, and I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." When Raven got off of the phone with her mother when Savanna the Indian police showed up.

"Is this Rachel Grayson?"

"Yes that's me, and I have found more clues to what Roberto is doing."

"I saw them on facebook, the pictures of what he's doing is awful. I'm glad you took them."

"So Savana, what should we do about it if Roberto tries to go after us?"

"What I will get you to do is, we'll have the other Indian police watch Roberto so he can be caught in the act of killing." Savana replied.

"We'll catch Roberto Savanna, with your help and Indian police's help. We will catch Roberto as soon as possible."

"We will get him for what he has done and he's still doing it, we'll catch him."

The next morning Raven and Robin were walking around the streets of India when they saw Roberto with a knife and he ran into one of the houses as Raven ran in the house with Robin and into one of the rooms that he had a knife and was holding a girl.

"Stop right there Roberto, what were you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I went crazy I fought she was a turkey."

"Oh, we fought it was something else that you were going to do."

"No no no really, I went crazy after my drink. It's Indian wine. want to try it?" Roberto let the girl go and had a bottle of wine in his hands.

"I'll have sip." Robin had a couple sips of wine and it tasted funny "It's ok I guess."

"Want some Raven?"

"Ok, I'll have a sip." Raven had a sip of Indian wine and she coughed after she drink some "It's not my kind but, it's good." Raven said between 2 coughs.

"I'm glad you try it."

"What kind of Indian wine is this?"

"It's called Sula, it's the kind of wine that my girlfriend used to like til she passed." Roberto said.

"I see, well it's not too bad."

"Well I better get going, I have to help someone at her shift. Well catch you guys later." Roberto jumped out of the window and he ran away.

"See Robin, I knew there was something up with that Indian man."

"Your powers knew about that."

"Yes, I'm scared about him hurting our kids. I think we should leave India."

"But Raven, we need to save people that are in India first. You have no idea what he's up to."

"We'll go back to our house, and I'll call the Indian police."

"Good plan Raven." Robin replied as he and Raven went back to the house and it was almost nightfall.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

On Wednesday morning Raven and Robin were eating breakfast with Stacey and Sova that they invited them over for breakfast.

"We need to get more info from Roberto."

"But how can we do that?"

"First of all Robin, we tried that wine that Roberto let us have a sip yesterday. I need to see if he has them in his house."

"Go do that, and if he's not home get it from the wine store." Robin replied as Reneseme was on her mother's Facebook games playing them.

"Look mommy, I got you a Shanky a new monster. And I named it Jazz after our horse." Raven took a look on her laptop that Reneseme was using to play games on it with.

"That's so cute Reneseme."

"Mommy, why didn't we bring Jazz or Max with us?"

"Because it's our family March break vacation." Raven replied "But we do miss them."

"Raven Roberto's on your phone." Robin passed Raven's phone as she knew Roberto was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Rae Rae."

"That's sweet Roberto, no one in India has called me that before."

"Yeah Raven, did you want to go out after my hair cut?"

"Sure, where are we going?" Raven asked.

"Indian Grill."

"Is that like Sunset Grill? or is it a different type of Grill?"

"It's like Sunset Grill, but in India it's Indian Grill."

"Ok now I understand that, ok I'll see you in a while."

"Bye Rae Rae."

"Bye Roberto." when Raven was off of the phone with Roberto she looked at Robi.

"You're going out with him?"

"Yeah, but I'm not dating him. When I go out with him, I'll see about what's going on in his mind."

"Are you ok by yourself?"

"Yes I will be, I'll call if there's something up."

"Ok Raven, I love you." Robin kissed Raven's forehead "Be careful sweet heart."

"I will Robin, and I love you."

At the wine store Raven went in.

"Hello there young lady, how may I help you."

"Hi there, can I have Sula."

"This bottle of Sula, it's a Indian wine?"

"Yes, have you seem Roberto stop by here almost every day?"

"Yes we have, are you still up for what he's doing?" the store worker asked as Raven nodded.

"He called me and he's taking me to Indian Grill."

"He does that to Indian women, to trick them."

"How does he trick them?" Raven asked.

"He ditches them, until he finds the right girl he's looking for."

"So is he tracking me down?"

"Here's Sula wine you wanted."

"Thank you, here's your money."

"Oh gosh I gotta love you Raven, you're amazing with three kids and a husband."

"Yep, so does Roberto traps them when he ditches them?"

"He does that, but I'll keep a eye on him when he comes here. And be careful with him, you do not want to mess around with him when it comes to the fact that he lies so much."

"I know it all. I just know it." Raven replied as she was about to open the door.

"Have a good day Mrs Grayson, and let us know what Roberto does to us next."

"I will, goodbye."

When Raven was walking down the street she saw Roberto coming out of the hair cut place and half of his hair was cut and the other side was long.

"Hey Rae Rae."

"Hello Roberto, how are you today?"

"Very good Raven, like my hair?" Roberto asked as she showed off his hair around Raven.

"I love it."

"Thanks, now why did you brought Sula?"

"Me and Robin want to have another taste of it, the first try I wasn't sure."

"Ok and if you don't like it then just give it to me and I'll drink it."

"Thanks Roberto."

"Don't let your kids try that."

"No way, I never let my kids taste any of this." Raven replied.

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Roberto and Raven entered Indian Grill when they sat down, Raven was feeling not very good.

"Raven? are you ok?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong Rae?"

"My stomach's hurting."

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I'll go now before something else happens." Raven ran to the bathroom and called Robin on her cell.

"Hello?"

"Robin? is that you?"

"Yes it is Rachel."

"My stomach's hurting Robin, it's telling me that Roberto's after me. And I'm scared."

"It's ok Raven, did you bring your meds with you?"

"I left them back at the tower, and I didn't know this would happen."

"Look Raven, will you be ok?"

"I don't know Robin." Raven felt another sharp pain as she lost her balance and fell to the ground of the bathroom.

"Raven are you ok?"

"No Robin, it hurts."

"Raven are you alright in there?" Roberto asked.

"Not really Roberto, I'll talk with you in a minute."

"Raven look, if you do need to go to the hospital. Get Roberto to take you there and call me and tell me to meet you there with the kids."

"Ok Robin, I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too Robin."

"Bye." when Raven was off of the phone with Robin, Roberto opened the door and saw Raven about to get up.

"Raven, is everything ok?"

"I don't think so?"

"Maybe we should get you home."

"Yeah we should." when Roberto and Raven were about to walk out of Indian Grill when Raven fell as Roberto caught her."

"Help! my friend's in pain! call the hospital!" Roberto screamed as a Indian women with her 16 year old son called the Indian hospital.

"Roberto, call Robin please on my cell."

"What's his number?" Roberto was handed the phone by Raven.

"Press redial." Raven replied as Roberto pressed redial and it was Robin on the phone."

"Hello?"

"Robin, your wife's in pain. You have to meet us at the Indian hospital."

"Ok me and the kids are on her way, thanks for calling Roberto."

"No problem."

At the Indian hospital Roberto looked at Raven who passed out

"It's my fault."

"It's not Roberto, I got the meds what Raven needs from the Indian pharmacy."

"What are they?"

"They help her so she doesn't get nervous, and not be in allot of pain."

"What causes it in the first place?"

"Her stomach hurts and if it gets worse she falls and passes out we have had to take her to the hospital, but she'll be fine." Robin replied as Raven woke up to see her family, Roberto and the doctor.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, while we were on our way to the hospital."

"I feel a bit better, since the med fluids in me."

"So Mrs Grayson, you're free to leave now. And if anything like that happens again and she doesn't have meds on her, she will have to come back here."

"Ok thanks."

At home Raven and Robin looked at the wine bottle that they tried yesterday and it looked like Roberto drinks that stuff.

"So now we know why you were in pain at that Indian Grill."

"Yeah, I was scared. And I didn't know what to do."

"It's ok Raven, now we know that Roberto is doing things to scare you."

"I just can't wait to catch him, he won't get away from us." Raven replied.

"He will not get away, not on my watch."

"Now let's see about this Indian wine I bought." Raven and Robin went upstairs to their bedrooms with the wine that Raven bought.

"Now Raven, let's taste this again."

"Do you want me to go first?"

"Sure." Robin replied as Raven had a sip of Sula and she coughed a littler after she swallowed it.

"It's bitter than the last time I tried this."

"It is?" Raven nodded after Robin finished what he said.

"Well that was a little better than yesterday, Roberto might have added something in his wine. But maybe we can round up all the clues we found so far."

"How can we thank him Raven? for what he helped you to get to the Indian hospital?"

"I'll buy him 6 pack of Sula and a thank you card and give it to him at his house."

"That will be before the bonfire tonight right?"

"Yep, I'll go do that now. Text our friends on Facebook and see if they know what we saw so far."

"Ok I will do that now Raven, go do what you need to do."

"See you later Robin." Raven walked out of the house and she walked to the wine store.

"Hello there, how may I help you?"

"Can I have a pack of Sula wine please."

"6 pack? or 12 pack?"

"6 pack should be good thank you, a present for a friend in India."

"Ok then, thanks Ms Grayson. And have a good night." Raven grabbed the box of wine and walked out of the store and walked to her house for her and the kids to sign. One that was done, Raven walked to Roberto's house.

At Roberto's house Raven knocked on the door as he was ready for the bonfire.

"Hello Rae Rae, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, I've brought something for you."

"Really?" Roberto asked as Raven handed Roberto a package of 6 Sula drinks with a thank you card.

"My kids and my husband signed it along with me." Roberto read the card and was filled with love.

"Aww Raven, that's so thoughtful of you and the kids. It was my pleasure that I got you to the closest Indian hospital there is." Roberto replied as he gave Raven a hug.

"I'll meet you at the bonfire in a few minutes Roberto."

"Ok Raven see you in a bit."

Back at home Raven was getting herself ready for the bonfire when the kids were watching TV.

"Ok kids, mommy and I are going to the bonfire."

"Finally, we've been waiting almost a week for this." Rosalie said as she and Reneseme shut off the TV and went to the bonfire with their parents.

At the bonfire Stacey and Sova were there too seeing Raven and her family.

"Hello Stacey and Sova, we're glad you two game with us."

"We're glad to see you too." Stacey replied as Roberto came to the bonfire.

"Hey Raven."

"Hello Roberto, nice costume."

"I made it myself."

"Nice, what is it?"

"It's a lion costume from Lion King on Broadway, have you seen it on Broadway?"

"Yes, lots of times. And my husband and my daughters love it so much."

"And I love Wicked musical." Roberto said.

"I've seen that with my kids with their father, we all really liked it."

"We almost like the same thing."

"Yes we do, almost like the same thing." Robin knew what Raven was doing to lie to Roberto about things that he does "You're Demon Hybrid right?"

"Yep, that's my race. And you're Indian."

"Right, you're very good at knowing everyone's race."

"Yep, because I can tell where the person is from. And ancients too." Raven replied.

"I have a Indian ancients, and you have a Demon ancients."

"Yes I do Roberto."

"No Robin, I love your kids so much. They're well behaved."

"We raised them that way, and we're so lucky to have them. I've always wanted a family with Raven since she's beautiful it's why I married her."

"So Raven you have three horses?"

"Yep, we're getting another one soon."

"I see, I wish I can see your horses. They'll be so much fun if we ride together." Roberto sighed.

"Yeah me too, I ride them every day but I don't if I'm busy or away like I am now. And I would like to ride horses with you."

"It's been a long time since I rode a horse Raven, but I remembered having one when I was younger."

The bonfire was going very well and Robin and Raven still knew that Roberto's a bad person now they found out what he does to people in India. Raven was on Facebook on her phone looking at her messages she got one from Terra and it said "Oh, very scary Raven." Raven replied back to Terra saying "Yeah Terra, it is."

"Raven, want to put the kids to bed?"

"Sure, I gotta tell Roberto that."

"Go do that now." Raven went up to Roberto who is cleaning his knife when Raven was beside him.

"Hello Raven, I'm just cleaning my knife. I had to hunt down a boar today."

"What did he do?"

"He was trying to chase down a few kids, I saved them."

"I see, well I better get to bed and put my kids to bed."

"Ok Raven, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Roberto." Raven replied as she walked in her house.

The next day Raven tolled her friends on Facebook on Saturday to come to India to help her and Robin with Roberto that they're dealing with.

"So Raven, do you think we should tell Roberto that we were snooping in the backroom the other day?"

"No, he'll kill us both if we do. So I'll show it to the Indian police today, but how to do it so Roberto doesn't see us?"

"Mommy, maybe Stacey with Sova and Reneseme can keep Roberto busy while you and the police check the backroom out." Rosalie stood where Raven and Robin are sitting and looked at their 6 in a half year old daughter.

"Want to do our daughter's plan?"

"Sure, let's do that." Raven replied.

At the Jewel Indiana breakfast place Roberto was taking a person's order when Raven and her family came in.

"Hello Raven, how's it going?"

"Very good; Stacey, Sova, Reneseme and Rosalie would like you to help them with their horses today at the farm. Anna and Jewel needs to do jumping and Rosalie and Reneseme will like some hands from you."

"Sure, I'll do that." Roberto got his backup waiter and he went with the kids that are with Stacey and Sova while Raven went to get the Indian police.

By the time Raven got back with the Indian police they were ready to check the backroom out.

"Is it through this door that says "Keep out?" is this the one with all the pictures Raven took?"

"Yep, this is why Roberto only goes in there. And no one else does." Robin opened the door and Savanna saw everything was true about what Raven said.

"This is awful, I feel bad for all those poor girls who were killed by Roberto."

"Look in this room on Robin's side." Raven opened the door for Savanna to see Indian children locked up.

"This is terrible of what Roberto's doing."

"No kidding Savanna, look at this through my side." Robin showed Savanna the Indian teenagers.

"He's locking children up."

"This is bad, we gotta warn the Indian families about this."

"I'll go from house to house and tell them, I'll sent some of my crew to tell them." Savanna said.

"We'll warn Stacey and Sova, they'll be warned about this." Raven flew up in the sky to see her children, Sova with Stacey and Roberto.

By the time Raven and Robin got to the farm, Roberto was gone.

"Where's Roberto?"

"He had to leave early." Reneseme replied.

"Well Stacey and Sova I have to warn you guys this."

"Calm down Raven, what is it?" Stacey asked.

"Roberto's bad. The police saw the room it was awful, and I have to warn you guys about it. Who knows if Roberto's after Sova or you."

"I'm his x-girlfriend?" Raven was shocked for a minute.

"Really? but why are you not with him?"

"We broke up years ago when he had a new girlfriend she died and now he wants me again? why? I have a husband and I have a daughter."

"I have you warn you, I'm just worried. What if Roberto kidnaps Sova?"

"That's something I need to do, I need to keep Sova safe."

"Good, I gotta keep my children safe from him." Raven replied as she felt pain in her stomach, she quickly took her pills and it stopped the pain.

"Thank you Raven, for warning us about this." Stacey gave Raven a hug.

"Good thing I warned you and Sova, I just gotta keep my kids safe. Since I became a mother, I have to do to keep my children safe. Even sometimes I have to break their trust."

"Sometimes there's thing you just can't handle very well on your own, sometimes it's best if other people help you."

"Yeah I understood of what you're saying Stacey, now the police know what Roberto is doing. So they'll warn everyone in India to keep their children and themselves safe from him."

"I wonder if Roberto will find out about this?"

"I think he'll snoop around until he knows it."

"Yeah, I know he will."

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

On Friday Raven was calling her friends from home to tell them about their plan to get Roberto down. Raven called her mother, Terra, Starfire, Beats boy, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Jinx and her and Robin's friends and they said on Sunday they'll do a plan attack.

"Robin our friends I called will be in India on sunday to bring Roberto down."

"Good Raven, and we'll be leaving on that day after Roberto's taken care of."

"So want to take the kids to see Jewel and Anna?"

"Yeah, I'll go do that and you find Roberto."

"I'll bring my knife with me incase if he tries to hurt me, I'll hurt him back."

A couple hours later Raven was on her way to have lunch when Roberto walked in and grabbed a Indian girl who was taken to the side road and was stabbing her.

"Roberto! let her go!" Raven shouted as Roberto stopped stabbing the Indian girl's back and looked at Raven.

"Why are you watching me kill this girl Raven?"

"You are doing of what is wrong."

"Killing Indian people, and people from outside of India is my thing." Roberto growled as he dropped the Indian girl as Raven had her knife in front of Roberto's eyes.

"Come with me to the police or die through this." Raven showed the knife to Roberto as he saw the knife he ran away the other way, Raven rushed to the stabbed Indian girl as she was coughing and bleeding.

"Please take me to the hospital."

"I'll take you there, I saw it all." Raven picked up the stabbed Indian girl and rushed her to the Indian hospital.

While Rosalie was jumping on Jewel and Reneseme was grooming Anna, Robin's cell phone ranged and it was his wife.

"Hello?"

"Hi Robin, Roberto's action is what I saw today."

"What did he do?"

"He was stabbing a Indian girl." Raven replied.

"What age was she in?"

"She was 17 years old, but she's going to be ok. She's going through allot right now, I called the police and tolled them about it. And the Indian nurse and doctors thanked me for telling them about what Roberto was doing to her."

"Oh my god, thanks for telling me about what Roberto has done now. I'll tell Stacey and the kids about that."

"Ok thank you Robin."

"No problem Raven, call me if any actions with Roberto happens again."

"Ok then, thank you Robin."

"Ok Raven I'll see you later."

"Bye."

At the hospital Raven was waiting to hear from the doctor or one of the nurses that the girl she saved was going to be ok, after a couple of minutes a nurse came out.

"How is she doing?"

"Her back bones are not broken, which she's very lucky for that her back will be ok. But it will be sore for a couple of weeks, and she broke 2 parts of her ribs. But she's going to be ok."

"How long will she be in here for?" Raven asked as a tear was coming out of her eye.

"She'll be in here for a few days to see how she's doing, I'm glad you stopped Roberto from stabbing her or she would have died back there."

"You all know Roberto?"

"Yeah he was once a doctor here until his girlfriend passed away, he is now a killer. He's inviting people to India so he can find the right girl where he wants to be."

"I knew he was bad, and I'm not lying. I was in here yesterday when I was in pain."

"I saw him carrying you here, which we had our eye on him for what his actions are."

"Me and Robin and our children know now what he's doing to us, and I don't even like it." Raven replied.

"I understand that you and Robin are taking great care of your children."

"Yeah, Rosalie and Reneseme is who we need to keep a eye on. My third one is at home with her grandmother."

"And is she your husband's mom?"

"No she's my mother, and I've talked to my friends to come to India on sunday to have a plan attack for Roberto to track him down."

"We're all on your side lady."

Later on that day Raven saw Robin with the kids as Stacey and Sova came out and fed their 2 new horses.

"Hello Raven, meet our new horses."

"Oh they're so cute." Raven replied as she got to pet the 2 new horses.

"They're names are Break Free and Dark Night, our new geldings." Stacey said.

"Great names for them, but I bet the black one is Dark Night and the chestnut one is Break Free."

"How can you tell what they're names are by coat?"

"My powers can read anything, even it's not english."

"You're so smart Raven."

"I know I am Stacey, Look I have to tell you something and I've tolled this to Robin on the phone already."

"Do you want me to say anything to me kid while we talk?"

"After we talk, you can talk to your kid." Raven and Stacey went inside the farm house in the tack room so they can talk.

"So what's going on right now?" Stacey asked as she had a sip of her Indian coffee.

"I saw Roberto on the side street today."

"What was he doing?"

"He was stabbing a Indian girl at age of 17."

"No kidding, he was my x boyfriend a few years ago before Sova was born."

"He was your x boyfriend?" Raven said in shocked "No kidding, why did you not marry him?"

"When I was dating him, he was cheating on me and dumping me. When I broke up with him he was so upset that I broke up with him and he didn't know it was the fact of what he was doing. Then he started bulling other Indian and saying that he wants to kill them or beat them up."

"That's worse than the fact that he dumped you."

"He's killed my husband before Sova was born."

"Why? how would he do a thing like that?"

"When me and my husband were excepting Sova, Roberto got angry for that he had a girlfriend at that time. He stabbed my husband to death, I still remember it. And now my daughter has no father and she has not asked me about her dad or anything." Stacey started to cry, it was very hard for her to go on with Sova on her own.

"Come here Stacey." Raven gave Stacey a hug as she rubbed her back to calm her friend down "I'm sorry for that to happen. My husband lost his parents when he was young and was raised with Batman until he joined Teen Titans, my dad was very mean to me so I had to end his life."

"I understand Raven, everyone's lives are different. I understand that your mother and I grew up together after I moved from India to your place and now I'm in India again and have my littler girl with me, she's always wanted to be the best horse rider in India. Because she really loves our horses."

"When I was 11 I loved horses so much that I took riding lessons, and now I have 3 horses my kids love to ride them."

"You have a really great family Raven, my family's not going very well."

"Well do you have any Indian friends who help you?"

"Yeah, I have my sisters and they're in Tamil Nadu and I barely see them." Stacey replied.

"They're other Indian people here to help you with things."

"I know, but it's just so hard to keep up."

"Yeah I understand how you feel, but everyone can help you fix all of this."

"They can Raven, but I'm glad you're dealing with Roberto."

"I am to, when I was pregnant with Rosalie I got scared about becoming a mother."

"What made you got scared?"

"My stomach causes pains, and then I feel like I'm going to faint. It happened while I was a few weeks pregnant with Rosalie." Raven replied.

"So that's way you take blue ivy pills?"

"Yep, they keep me from having bad pains and feel like passing out."

"One of my friends who speak Telugu had those pains, she passed out for a week because it was causing her to lose bladder control she wouldn't be able to hold it in."

"Oh my, I had lost bladder control one day. And I just couldn't help it when I was so scared of Jigsaw years ago."

"Did Robin laughed at you when you lost your control of your bladder?"

"No he didn't, he felt bad for what was going on. He knew Jigsaw was making me scared and I lost the control of it, I just didn't know what else to do."

"It happens Raven, but the thing to be happy of is you're safe with your friends."

"I'm glad for that, now do you want to warn Sova about what Roberto's actions that I saw?"

"I'll tell her when it's just me and her, and you'll tell Rosalie and Reneseme?"

"I will tell my kids, because I'm just worried about them. And as a mother you just get so worried about your children, even if they're not the same race as you."

"My race is Indian and so is Sova, Roberto's a American and he speaks english and hindi."

"My husband is Canadian and I'm half demon and half human."

"Why are you have demon in you?"

"Long time ago my mother was married to a demon which is my father who was mean. And when I was born people were thinking I was a boy but I turned out to be a girl, and everyone said one day the world will end but I stopped it with a help of my friends. And when I was pregnant with Rosalie I knew she was going to be a half demon and half human. And Reneseme and Rosalie are the same race as me."

"I see, you know what race you can talk is where the person was born and what country they live in, you're so smart Raven."

"Thanks Stacey, but I'm just worried as you are of kids and everyone else in India and outside of India being taken and killed by Roberto."

"I know you're worried about what's going on now that you found out what he does, now we'll have to bring him down."

"I'll talk to Savanna the Indian police tonight about what to do next time I see Roberto, my friends will be here on sunday to help."

"I know who Savanna is, she's a very great friend of mine. She knows who Roberto is, and she knows him very well. She sees his actions when she's in his sight."

"So I'll be talking to her at my house sometime tonight." Raven replied.

"Good, to tell her about what you saw today."

Later on at night Robin was making dinner for his children and wife while Raven came out of her room from napping, she had to tell Rosalie and Reneseme about what she saw about Roberto today.

"Rosalie and Reneseme Grayson, I need to talk to both of you girls."

"Ok then."

"Ok then mommy." the girls went upstairs to their parents room as Raven sighed at what she was about to tell them.

"Now girls, you might feel scared about this. But mommy's keeping you safe."

"What is it mommy?"

"Today I saw a Indian women at age 17, and Roberto was stabbing her back." Rosalie and Reneseme felt scared.

"Why would he do that mommy?"

"I saw him doing that, but when he saw me having a knife in my hands he ran away. I think he's after us."

"He's a killer?"

"Yes, and I can tell by the look of his face and eyes." Raven replied.

"How can you tell that he's evil and bad mommy?"

"Mommy knows allot of things at this age Rose, but when you get to my age. You can see if the person you are talking to is bad or not."

"Does that go to the children you have and had?"

"Yes Reneseme, it does go to mothers, fathers, and their children when they're all grown up. Which I have Savanna coming over to talk to me about Roberto's act I saw today."

"Ok mommy, thanks for telling us."

"I'm telling you this now because I don't want to lose you both or your father."

"Please keep us safe mommy."

"I will girls, no one's getting you or your father unless they go through me first."

"You'll always be with us right?"

"I will always be with you girls and your father."

When the girls were being put to bed by Robin Savanna came to the house where Raven let her in to talk about Roberto's action he did in front of her.

"So he killed someone?"

"No, he stabbed a girl and almost killed her. I brought her to the hospital as quick as I can, and she's going to live."

"The nurses and doctors tolled me that today, I knew them because I'm pregnant." Savanna showed off her pregnant belly, as Raven's eyes grew.

"Wait why didn't I see that when I talked to you earlier?"

"You didn't notice it through the black outfit I wear all the times while working."

"Is this your first?"

"I have two girls at home, one is 5 and her name is Nitara and the other one is 3 and her name is Lizzy."

"Is this one a boy?"

"Yep, it's a boy. I'm due very soon."

"Cool, so have you warned people in India about what Roberto's doing now?"

"Yes I have, so I'll send my crew to keep a eye on him. And I was at the hospital today and I saw you bringing a girl who has been stabbed." Savanna replied.

"You have?"

"Yes, didn't you saw me?"

"No I was talking to the person behind the desk, and I didn't see you. Why were you there today?"

"They just wanted to see how the baby's doing, and I should be due soon."

"So who will take your job while you're having a year off?"

"My sister named Victoria will take my place til a year from now."

"I see, well congrats to you."

"Thanks Ms Grayson."

"So we'll talk again later and if I see Roberto in the act I will call you." Raven replied as she helped the pregnant police women up.

"Thanks Rachel, I will talk to you later."

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

On Saturday morning Raven was talking to Terra on the phone when she saw Roberto breaking in someone's house which is across from the house she and her family were living in for the March break.

"I gotta go now Terra, I'll call you back as soon as I can." Raven was done talking to Terra and raced to the house where she sees Roberto. His hands were covered in blood.

"You came here and saw me killing a person again?"

"हमें युवा किशोरों की मदद करो, तुम उसे घर से बाहर निकलना चाहिए."  
>(Help us young teen, you must get him out of the house.)<p>

"मैं अपने बच्चे का ख्याल रखना चिंता मत करो, उसे बाहर निकलना होगा" Raven replied in a Hindi language.  
>(I'll get him out, don't worry take care of your kid.)<p>

"Well Raven, let's end this off for some...Death!" Roberto grabbed Raven's cloak and pined her to the floor with a knife near her chest where her heart is "चलो अब यह खत्म हो."  
>(Let's end this now.)<p>

Before Roberto can stab her Raven used her magic and made the knife flew up and hit the ceiling.

"You didn't know that was going to happen."

"You are a bugger, and I will kill you now." Roberto grabbed a knife as Raven grabbed a sword and she and Roberto started fighting til she knocked off his knife and had the sword close to him.

"Who's dead now." Raven growled as Roberto ran away when she looked at the family who came out and when she looked back he was gone.

"Where is Roberto?"

"He got away, but at lest he will no longer hurt you."

"Thank you so much young teen, for saving us."

"My brother was killed by him and he took his head." the Indian mother said in shock.

"Yeah I knew he killed someone, because of his hands were covered in blood."

"So I thanked you for coming here to save us young lady, you're a teen titan right?"

"Yes I am, I'm Raven." Raven held out her hand as the Indian family shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Raven, I'm Rob and this is my wife Lisa, my two daughters Kate and Ashley and our son was mark but Roberto killed him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least I got him out of the house before he could hurt me or you guys."

"Yes, thank god that didn't happen."

"Thank god for that."

At the Indian Grill Raven went with Savanna as a girls out when they were looking on what to order.

"This was the last time me and Roberto were here to eat."

"Really? and you were in pain here?"

"Yes, I was so while I was in the bathroom I was in pain, I felt like passing out."

"That's bad."

"Roberto then took me to the hospital, and I was in there for a few hours til I woke up. And the nurses and doctors let me free."

"He is nice every once in a while Raven, but he's a monster when you look at his dark side." Savanna replied.

"He was nice to me, Robin and the kids."

"He acts nice, but when you see what he does isn't pretty."

"I have allot of clues to tell me that he was bad; first the blood on the cake cutter, blood stained shirt, his lies, the room I saw, him killing Indians, kidnaping children, asking us for knifes. This is driving me insane."

"I knew all of this."

"How did you know that he's using me and my family?"

"Because many Indian who knew that you and your family were visiting tolled me, and they're just worried about you and what would Roberto do next."

"Did Robin and the kids knew about this?"

"You better tell your kids and your husband about this when you get back to your house Raven, so they know. Allot of people in India is never sided with Roberto, in the beginning he was nice and helps allot of children with things. Now since his girlfriend passed away in a car accident he's looking for a women outside of India to marry him so they become Indian, with new comers this is why I warn them about this."

"You're children are aware of him."

"Yes, the dad stays home and looks after them. Never leaving them home alone." Savanna replied.

"When I was pregnant with Rosalie I didn't fight bad people where my family was, Robin stayed back to look after me incase if anything happens to me. Like if I went into labor, I hurt myself and I don't know what to do or if someone breaks through the tower and tries to hurt me."

"Robin's very protective of you while pregnant."

"He's very protective all the time." Raven said as her phone ranged "Hello?"

"Raven, I was just calling to see where you were."

"I'm with the Indian police talking to her about Roberto."

"Ok honey, just wanted to let you know that the kids and I with Sova and Stacey are at a horse show right now. And they asked me about you being very good with horses."

"Really?"

"Yes they did, and they were wondering if you would like to come on to the horse show and show the people in India how well you do at horse shows."

"Sure, I'll be down there in a few minutes."

After a few minutes Raven and the Indian police went to the horse show when Raven got changed into her horse show outfit as Stacey gave Jewel to Raven.

"You'll do great mommy."

"Yes mommy, you can do it." Reneseme and Rosalie gave their mother a hug as they flew to watch their mother riding Jewel in the show jumping ring.

"Do well honey, if you're about to fall off. Don't let go what you grab on, just get back in the saddle."

"You can do it Raven."

"I do warn you Raven, Jewel gets excited while jumping." Stacey said.

"My horse Jazz is like that all the time, I handle her speed. I'm sure I can handle Jewel's speed while jumping."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Raven gave Stacey a hug as she sighed.

"Go show these Indians how well you know about riding horses."

"I sure will." everyone was sitting in their seats when the judge was ready to speak, Raven was nervous. She was worried about Roberto being around her. Raven took her blue ivy pills and a sip of her water to calm herself down, she and walked Jewel to the doors that were about to be open soon "We can do this Jewel, just follow my lead." Raven petted Jewel's nose as she looked at Raven with her ears forward.

"अब हम इस शो पाठ्यक्रम संख्या 5 कूद में कर रहे हैं, और हम बच्चों, मित्रों और वह भारत के बाहर से है जो एक प्यार करने वाला पति है, जो किसी को है. आप किशोर Titans सही पता है?"  
>(Now we're at jumping show course number 5, and we have someone who has children, friends and a loving husband who she's from outside of India. You know Teen Titans right?)<p>

"Ready to go in?" Raven asked through behind the door to the ring, as Jewel nodded her head yes.

"वैसे यह एक दानव और आधा मानव आधा है, लेकिन वह 11 साल का था तब से वह घोड़े के आसपास हो गया है. अब रेवेन ग्रेसन और गहना शो की अंगूठी में आने करते हैं."  
>(Well this one is half demon and half human, but she's been around horses since she was 11 years old. Now let's have Raven Grayson and Jewel come in the show ring.)<p>

Raven and Jewel came into the show ring as Roberto was from the other horse's stall watching Raven walking into the middle of the show jumping ring. She looked at the sheet of the course of what jumps she has to go by order, then she put it in her pocket.

"You ready Raven?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you know the course?"

"Yes I do." Raven got on Jewel and walked to the outside of the jumping ring she warmed up Jewel with walking, trotting and cantering. Then Raven was ready for the course she looked at the sheet one more time and then put it away, she trotted over the first jump which Jewel almost picked up a canter, the next 3 jumps Jewel cantered over them the 4th jump Jewel was going a bit too fast which Raven sat down and slowed Jewel to a trot as after the 5th jump Jewel knew that she can not go too fast while Raven was on her. After the last 2 jumps Raven was done the show jumping, she walked to the judge with her horse and got her first place ribbon.

"Mommy did it!"

Raven waved to her daughter and her family as Jewel then got spooked as Raven fell off as Jewel was getting scared Raven walked to Jewel and grabbed her by the rines and Jewel was slowly calming down when Robin, Stacey, Rosalie, Sova and Reneseme were walking to the show jumping ring with Raven and Jewel.

"Is Jewel ok?"

"I don't know, I've never seen her acting like this before."

"I think she's trying to warn Raven something."

"I know horse langue of their bodies, so I might be able to see what she's trying to tell me." Raven replied as she looked at Jewel who is more calm than she was before.

"What is she saying?"

"She's warning me about Roberto..." Raven turned around to see Roberto had stabbed the judge's stomach as Jewel got more spooked as Rosalie and Reneseme were scared as Sova was.

"How dare you say that about me, now your dying wish Raven was to be in a horse show." Roberto tackled Raven as Robin kicked Roberto off of her as Jewel then kicked Roberto out of the ring as he ran away very hurt.

"Are you ok?" Raven rushed to the judge who was dying and blood was coming out of his mouth.

"I...didn't see that...coming...I should have known faster..." the Indian judge then bleed to death as Raven grew sad and angry at the same time.

"That's what he does to people mommy?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes he does, you two got to see it for the first time in real life."

Later on at night Roberto was in his house and he was looking as his side of his stomach had a red spot from where Robin kicked him at the horse show jumping ring.

"The Graysons will all die, I gotta kill the mother first how knows that I'm bad."

At the house Raven was being healed by Robin as he checked her, she only got a few scratches, cuts and bruises.

"They're not bad when you fell, I wasn't sure if you were scared or the horse was."

"Ow! Robin that stings."

"Sorry, I know some of the scratches and cut are stinging you."

"Is mommy ok?"

"She'll be ok Rose, she just fell that's all." Robin replied as he bandage up the last few cuts.

"So we know what Roberto does, and he has gone too far."

"With all of this we saw after the horse show was too much, he has gone far enough we know him allot now. Raven was right about this."

"Robin! that was too hard!"

"Sorry Raven, if you keep moving it'll hurt more."

"It stings."

"All done sweetheart, no more feeling stinging." Raven then got up and felt a little sore.

"Ow."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, my legs and arms will be a little sore for a while. But at least I didn't break them." Raven giggled weakly as she fall on the couch very tired.

"You ok now mommy that daddy fixed you?"

"I'm a little ok now Reneseme, but mommy's going to be a little sore for a few days."

"Reneseme, you should let mommy have the couch for a while. She needs some rest."

"Ok daddy."

Later on at night, everyone was asleep til Robin was awoken by foot steps. He look outside and saw movements around the dark ground.

"Honey, honey wake up." Robin slowly shook his wife awake as Raven slowly looked at Robin.

"What is it Robin? I'm trying to sleep."

"I heard something from outside, we should check it out."

"I think we should, it could be Roberto. The way I see it I'm 90% sure it's him." Raven replied as they heard a loud bang that made their hearts skip a beat "What was that?"

"It sounded like he's banging on something."

"Let's check it out." Raven and Robin slowly looked downstairs and walked down and heard more banging.

"It's coming from out there, through that front door." Raven and Robin walked outside and looked around heard foot steps. Raven then heard a window break and it was from another horse, but they didn't see anyone in sight.

"I don't see anyone honey, so we might have been hearing things."

"Yeah maybe, I'll talk to the police in the morning about this."

End of chapter 6


End file.
